Wizards of Los Angeles
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Crossover WOWP! Thanks to PMA, Alex & Jade have become great friends, and much more in the years to come. Pairing: Alex/Jade, Alex/Jade/Freddie. Rating M for smut & sapphism.


**A/N: Yep, I use two different universes for this short story short. So there will be two parts: first with Alex & Jade, then the two girls with Freddie.**

 **By the way, "iParty with Victorious" did not take place in this universe.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Wizards of Los Angeles**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **Long Beach, 2017**

Jade West had met Alex Russo by chance at the Platinum Music Awards several years ago.

Since the worldwide success of her rival, and now friend Tori Vega, Jade had also had her chance with the boss of Neutronium Records, Mason Thornesmith. She was not the only one at that time, this Alex from NY was also an favorite and they had a lot in common, so they started working in duet the first months, before making their careers in solo.

The years passed and Jade had seen Alex at a gala evening. She knew little about this woman, just that she is a great artist where she lived in NY, before she wanted to be discovered by going to Mason's audition, to become a successful singer. But Jade knows that Alex is beautiful and elegant, and she exudes an aura that fascinated her. The young New Yorker seemed to be interested in her, and this made Jade even more curious. They discuss things and others, and drink a few glasses of champagnes.

Alex liked to be with this girl with the gothic/emo look, she emitted a dark and mysterious aura, but also sweetness and malice, a bit like her. She left her hometown to change of decor, after her difficult break with Mason (difficult because of his werewolves parents), and she also protects her identity as a witch and the magical world, of course.

Alex asked her opinion on the issue of homosexuality, Jade told her that personally she had nothing against it but that she had never tried a relationship with another woman. The 25-year-old woman laughed heartily.

"You do not know what you're missing" Alex whispered seductively in the ear of her gothic friend.

This sentence had the strange gift of exciting her, Jade finally understood the feeling of discomfort she felt towards Alex Russo. She attracted her, she attracted her sexually, She felt uncomfortable with this new sensation. The evening ends normally and the girls say goodbye. However, Alex also gave him her phone number.

"In case you change your mind" she said, winking at her.

A few days later, Jade recalled her, not knowing what to tell her, which rare to her as she knows exactly what she wanted or did.

"I thought you would never call me" Alex replied with her voice still warm and sensual.  
"I was pretty busy with the next album, and" Jade says before being cut off again.  
"You know you do not have to justify yourself with me" Alex said, laughing slightly, and the young gothic felt more at ease.

Alex offered to have a drink at her house, which reassured Jade as she had never been with another woman in a public place, like a date.

Jade takes a shower and dresses in her most attractive underwear, a dark red dress and her black-heeled boots rising to the knees. She had never prepared herself, even for her former boyfriend Beck Oliver, where she had ended their relationship more than six months ago. While she is doing it for a woman, this thought excited her a lot.

Arriving home, Alex opened the door and Jade saw that she was only wearing a black silk dressing gown, which molded her and let her guess her generous shapes. Alex smiled and brought her into, once inside, she kissed her on the lips. It was a long kiss before she slipped her hand under her dress and stroked Jade's thighs.

"Where is your room?" Jade asked after a minute or two.

Alex smiled and guided her guest to her room, Jade lay down on the bed and the witch lifted the red dress of the famous gothic, Alex lowered her panties and slid a finger between her lips.

"You're so wet" Alex said, looking at her with her eyes glowing.

She slid her finger deeper and deeper, snatching a sigh from the gothic, then another, and one more, making incessant comings and goings until Jade shouted with pleasure.

She opened her dressing gown, discovering that Alex was wearing pink underwear, and slid the pink bra cups on the outside, before she stroked round and heavy breasts of Alex. Jade kissed them incessantly, her nipples hard and swollen by excitement have a delicious taste on her tongue. Jade had so much desire for her, it was like a bewitchment. She stroked her vulva softly, and she felt how much she wanted it.

"Lick me" Alex whispered in an authoritarian tone, which increased her urge.

She lay down spreading her soft thighs, Jade slid her pink panties down her legs and plunged into her.

Even though Jade had practiced many blowjobs at Beck, she had never done this to a woman and the experience was amazing. She gently passed her tongue over her clit, feeling it shudder, Alex was so wet. She licked her again and again, never tired of hearing her sighs, then she slipped her fingers to accompany her tongue until she cum.

Alex returned the politeness, spreading Jade's legs to the maximum, and the gothic feels that she is better than her ex-boyfriend, she must recognize that she had known only Beck. They spend the night making love, and it became a habit for the two talented young singers to meet for their saphic pleasures.

Alex made her discover many things, and initiated him to several sexual practices such as tribadism and rimjob, which Jade had never thought of doing with Beck. But with her, Jade was open to many things, which she had lost sight of being the " _good and polite girlfriend_ " of her ex.

The young Gothic woman shares all her fantasies and cravings with Alex, who did the same.

Jade learns that Alex loved to dominate her partners, as she learns that Jade liked to be her submitted, Alex even called her 'her bitch', 'her slutty' and so many other naughty nicknames.

Jade West liked it, and she did not know yet what Alex Russo was going to teach her so many new pleasures.

* * *

 **Sometime later,**

Alex & Jade had agreed that their relationship was a free relationship, and that they were free to be with other partners ... but Jade did not feel the need for it.

One day, Alex told her that she had been seeing a man for some time, a real apollo according to her, and she made her laugh by describing their fucking parts.

Alex Russo & Freddie Benson settled together some time later, Jade understood that their relationship was serious, she was not jealous for it because Alex always had time to spend at her house for a part of fucks, This gave a frame even more secret and exciting to their relationship.

"I sometimes think of you when we fuck with Freddie, I told him about you yesterday" Alex finally told Jade.

She also told her that she had told her boyfriend about their one-year relationship together, and it did not bother him, that he found it very exciting.

"Well, I was afraid he'd be angry" Jade sighed in relief.  
"He asked me a kind of favor, he wants pictures of us going to fuck" Alex said smiling maliciously.  
"It's a great idea" Jade replied enthusiastically.

In their naughty photo shoot, they pray horny photos in various positions: Alex doing a cunni at Jade, the two girls caressing each other, Jade licking Alex's chest, Jade lowering her tight slim black jeans and panties and showing her anal jewel pink as she had spread her buttocks, or even Alex on all fours, in a short outfit of sexy mother Christmas with her ass naked to the obectif of the camera. Ideas are not lacking.

The next day, Jade & Alex meet again.

"He really liked, and he found you very sexy, he never fucked me so intensely" Alex said with a huge smile.  
"I'm very happy for you, babe" Jade laughed lightly at her friend's contagious happiness.  
"He would like to have a threesome, but I know he does not dare to ask me, it does tempt you that we make him a surprise? Oh, you will love it" she says very enthusiastically.

That's how they found themselves in sexy lingerie: Alex in a sexy latex outfit & Jade in a trikini (or small pieces of pink fabric covering her nipples & the slit of her pussy, linking with of the string for a shape in V). They are lying on her bed, waiting for her boyfriend to come home from work.

When he finally returned to their house, Freddie surprised Jade with her hand between Alex's thighs.

"I hope it does not bother you that I finger your girlfriend?" Jade asks him with a tease look.  
"No, please, go on" Freddie replied as he puts his jacket on the desk.  
"Baby, I'm presenting you Jade West, who claims to be a outstanding sucker" Alex smiled at her male.  
"I will be the judge" he answers by undressing, then he lies between them "let's see if you can suck me."

Alex had not lied, his penis was indeed enormous. As big as the biggest dildo of the girl of NY.

"Jade never tried the sodomy, I'm sure she'll loved that you fucks her ass" Alex says as she caresses Jade's anus with her hand from behind.

The idea of being dominated by this couple was very exciting, the way Alex had to talk as if Jade had no say in her, she felt wet. She begins to do him a blowjob, and Freddie seemed to appreciate much, but the gothic girl could push it deep into her throat, she could not penetrate it whole.

Alex took lubricant and lavished anal caresses deeper to the girl in trikini, which made her sigh more and more strong. Freddie took more and more pleasure and Jade felt his penis stiffening more and more, his body stiffened as his orgasm approached.

"Do you want me to ejaculate in your mouth or your ass?" He said raising her head  
"In my ass" Jade answered a little breathless.  
"Bad answer" Freddie hummed by diving his penis again in her mouth "I'll do both."

Jade felt he was about to explode and began to accelerate.

"You like it, is not it my bitch?" Alex asked Jade by slapping her ass "when he ejaculates, keeps in for me."

Finally, Jade feels the liquid creamy, thick and warm on her tongue.

When he retired, Alex lay down beside her and kissed her, as Jade shares her man's seed with his girlfriend. Alex began to caress her, it was so intense that the gothic woman almost forgot the presence of Freddie ... but he made himself felt by taking her by the hips and putting her on all fours. Freddie began to slip a finger into her anus, as soon as Jade was excited and relaxed to his liking, he gently penetrated her by making of light goings and comings.

Jade feels a mixture of pain/pleasure exquisite, her pleasure increased more and more, as he penetrated her with more force and vigor.

Meanwhile, Alex caressed her and kissed her incessantly.

* * *

With Alex, Jade took a lot of fun and she always knew what to do to fill her.

As for Freddie, he possessed the strength and bestiality that only men have, he was a dominant male to fuck her violently. After her orgasm, Jade felt him cum in her, flooding her anus with his juice, then retired leaving her with a painful and pleasant sensation at the same time.

Jase could no longer hold onto her limbs, she stretched her as the couple took each other's arms.

"You loved, my love?" Alex asked him.  
"I loved, I hope you liked that I sodomized you?" Freddie answers before turning to Jade.  
"Mmmmhhh" Jade grumbled, still unable to speak.  
"My poor darling" Alex said, kissing her, before turning to her boyfriend "It's my turn now."

The couple began to make love, while Jade watched them do with the greatest excitement. If she had had an anal orgasm, her vagina had remained hungry. When they finished cuming, after a very long time, Jade approached Alex to kiss her.

"Make a 69, girls, I'll film you" Freddie said with a naughty smile.

The girls obey under his camera. Jade sometimes felt his hands strolling on her, while Alex penetrated her fingers in her pussy and her tongue stroked her clit. After a few minutes, Alex licked her anus again sore after the sodomy of her boyfriend.

Then Jade found herself lying under Alex, who was licking her vagina, while Freddie was fucking her from behind, the gothic girl felt his back and forth, and she slid her tongue over his balls, which was far from annoying according to his sighs. She loved doing this but strangely, Beck had not loved. After cuming giving a pearl necklace to the girls, Freddie dropped on the exhausted bed. They are both so too, the two women drop near him.

This threesome was the beginning of a great friendship between them, they often meet again to begin again.

Sometimes, Jade came to visit Freddie when Alex was busy, he never refused a part of fucking with the beautiful gothic submitted.

For Alex & Jade, they are always loyal to their naughty dates.

In the years to come, it was not difficult to explain Alex's pregnancy as she was now married to Freddie Benson.

But for the pregnant belly of Jade West, nobody ever knew who was the father ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
